


Acceptance

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pretty sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Fareeha and Angela are in the beginning stages of their relationship, and Angela is worried about what Ana Amari will think of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as something that was going to be pretty funny (my summary had a few ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'s plastered around), but it sort of got sappy and I just rolled with it.

Like most budding relationships, they could not keep themselves from one another. When they were alone they would immediately jump each other, tangled in a stream of passion built up by longing gazes and subtle touches of affection throughout the day. Through meeting after meeting they would situate themselves next to each other, trying to keep their distance apart to a minimum without drawing any inquisitive looks from the other members of Overwatch. 

They did not really know why, but they had kept their relationship a secret from the others. Not that either of them minded, however. They both liked being able to just enjoy each other’s company without having to worry about any of the labels and conversations that came with a new relationship. Plus, Angela thoroughly enjoyed the idea of sneaking around with Fareeha, always trying to see how much she could get away with. 

She had once seen Fareeha walking her way in the Watchpoint corridor, and her eyes immediately noticed a broom closet, the dar slightly ajar. Seizing the opportunity, she made straight for Fareeha and pulled her right into the closet. The brashness of Angela sparked something in Fareeha, who promptly pushed Angela against the wall opposite the door and immediately began to have her way with the Doctor.

Angela loved bringing out this side of Fareeha that nobody else but her knew existed.

Fareeha and Angela both shared one concern, though, and that was Fareeha’s newly returned mother, Ana. They had both discussed with each other how to announce their relationship to Ana, or more importantly: when. Angela felt that Ana’s blessing of their relationship was essential. She would be miserable if she found herself to be the one becoming a wedge between the two Amaris. They had made it through all the hurt and suppressed feelings that were dredged up upon Ana’s reappearance, and they were on good terms now. She didn’t want to break any of the progress they had made on the path to fully repairing their relationship.

“What if she doesn’t think I’m good enough for you, _Schatz?_ ” Angela inquired, leaning into Fareeha’s shoulder, resting her cheek upon the apex. In turn Fareeha wrapped her arm about Angela’s shoulders, and slowly let out a deep breath.

“Habibti, you worry too much. I know she can seem intimidating but she respects you and the work you do. I do not think there’s a chance she will disapprove.”

“But _still_ ”, Angela looked up to Fareeha, worry filling her eyes.

Fareeha brought her eyes down to meet Angela’s. Her hand came up and carefully swept a few stray strands of blonde hair from her forehead before giving a gentle kiss.

“If she feels that way, then that is her problem” Fareeha’s fierce gaze made Angela heart leap in her chest, “she does not have any right to come back into my life after being gone so long, and tell me who I can or cannot be happy with.” She took in another breath of air before continuing, “Her approval would mean the world to me as well, Ya Amar, but do not think for a second that opposition from her end would change things between us. I know things are new and murky for us right now, but you mean too much to me to lose, and nothing and nobody will change that, not even Ana.”

Angela brought her cheek from Fareeha’s shoulder and placed a small kiss on Fareeha’s cheek, quickly turning a shade of red. Angela grew a smile smile, and wiped away small tears that had formed in her eyes. “I am so very lucky to have someone like you in my life, _liebling_.”

“Likewise, ya amar. Likewise.” 

The pair spent the next half hour in each other’s company, with the sun finally hiding itself below the horizon, and the deep blue of the night sky beginning to take hold. Angela lay herself down in Fareeha’s lap, softly grazing her fingers over Fareeha’s thigh, while mentally in awe of the muscles that lay beneath. 

Fareeha’s handed glided through the sea of blonde below her, slowly letting her fingers feel the softness and perfection of Angela’s hair. No matter what state Angela was in, it always seemed to be perfect. _It’s almost unfair_ , she thought to herself.

Fareeha’s mind drifted to a time when she was wandering the hallways late at night, with visions of past deeds in battle keeping her awake. She had been hoping to catch the Doctor before she went to bed. She was almost always working on something far into the night, and with a pale blue light emanating from beneath the door, it appeared that tonight was no different. 

Fareeha lightly knocked on the large metal door. Muffled footsteps emanated from within the room, and a voice called out “Fareeha? Is that you?” 

“Ja, _mein Schatz_ ”, Fareeha called back. She had a habit of trying to repeat the German phrases Angela had spoken to her. She was still working on the pronunciations.

A giggling Angela opened up the door, “Wow _ya amar_ , it seems your German’s improving”. 

Fareeha smiled at Angela’s form of retaliation, but her mind went blank as she looked the Doctor up and down. Although there were heavy bags beneath Angela’s eyes, she was still _beautiful_. Her eyes still sparkled a brilliant blue, and her hair sat in her ponytail unwavering. Time and time again Fareeha would find herself struck by Angela’s intimidating allure, even when she wasn’t even trying to look the part (and when she did try, _man oh man_ did Fareeha have a hard time concentrating on their conversation). 

“Come in”, Angela grasped Fareeha’s hand and led her inside, “I still need to work on this research I’ve been doing, but you can make yourself at home.” 

Fareeha glanced around Angela’s room, taking in all the familiar sights she was used to. Empty coffee cups and energy drink cans were spread across Angela’s desk, necessary casualties for the progression of science. 

Angela returned to her desk chair, and Fareeha situated herself onto Angela’s bed. She reached over for the book on the nightstand and opened to the bookmark and began reading from where she left off a couple nights past.

The Doctor lasted for another half hour, the pace of her typing and movement slowing until finally succumbing to the fatigue. Fareeha glanced up from her book and let out a small chuckle. 

She slowly made her way to Angela and collected her within her arms. She carefully placed Angela down upon her bed and pulled the covers over here. Before she left, she left a small kiss on her forehead, whispered goodnight, and set off back to her own bedroom. 

Her memory began to fade from thought, and she was brought back to the present. She glanced down to see Angela in a familiar state, low whistles coming out of her nose as she peacefully slept in Fareeha’s lap. 

The chill of the night air began to set in, carried by a small breeze that sent Angela’s hair flowing about her shoulders. 

Fareeha bent down and scooped up Angela in both of her arms. Angela’s eyes groggily crept open, but Fareeha cooed gently, “Shh, ya amar. Close your eyes.”

Angela’s eyelids slowly closed, and she drifted back into sleep with a small smile. 

Fareeha cautiously made her way back to the Watchpoint. The door let out a small hiss as it slid to the side, and the familiar warm air welcomed the pair back in. The interior lights were already set to dim, and thankfully it appeared that everybody had returned to their dormitories. 

Or at least she thought.

She looked to the corner of the room to find someone sitting by themselves, brandishing a cup of tea. 

“ _Habibti, are you staying out past your bedtime?_ ” Ana emerged from the shadows, taking a sip from her tea.

Fareeha rolled her eyes. “Mother I’m thirty two years old, I can stay out however long I like.”

Ana began to smirk as she took another sip, “Wanted to get some quality time with the good Doctor, eh?”

_Oh shit._

Fareeha forgot to take into account what it must look like for someone to find Angela wrapped in Fareeha’s arms, held so close. 

She immediately took to blushing fiercely, trying to stammer out a reply to keep her cover, but none came. 

Ana’s smirk turned into a shit-eating grin, not even her teacup could hide it. “You two thought you were being so sneaky too. Must you always forget that I’m trained in observation tactics?”

Fareeha was mentally slapping herself on the head. _Of course she would be the first to find out, and of course she’s confronting me when she has undeniable proof right in front of her. She probably saw us out by the cliff and purposely set a trap in here._

Ana’s expression changed, and she slowly approached Fareeha and outstretched her hand, placing it on her daughter’s shoulder. She kept her voice low and quiet, “Hang on to this one, _habibti_. I couldn’t imagine anyone better for you.” She paused for a moment, to collect herself. “You’ve been through so much, and I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I’m just so happy you were able to find happiness with someone” Ana’s eyes were now glazed with small tears, her stoic image slowly faltering before the woman before her. She reached her hand up and cupped Fareeha’s cheek. “I’ve never been more proud to be your mother”

Fareeha’s expression faltered. She was not prepared for this sudden heart-to-heart from her mother. But she could not deny she was glad that Ana had been here tonight. 

“You do not know how much I needed that, mother. Thank you.” Fareeha herself was beginning to feel tears form within her eyes.

With a slow pat on the shoulder, Ana removed her hand from Fareeha. She stepped back, and took a swift drink from her tea, before her expression changed again to one of deviousness, “Now, I don’t think I ever gave ‘The Talk’ when you were a child, but I’m sure the good Doctor here will fill you in on the details”.

“ _OH MY GOD MOM_ ” Fareeha couldn’t help but belt out. 

The sudden outburst brought Angela from sleep for the second time. She croaked out tiredly “Wha-? Fareeha?” She glanced around until her eyes landed on Ana Amari, seemingly amused by something. At the sight of her, Angela couldn’t help but blush. “Uh-oh _Schatz_ , we’ve been had”, she groaned quietly up to Fareeha. 

Fareeha looked down and smiled, before turning to Ana, “We’ll be headed to bed, mother. Goodnight, and thank you.”

Ana simply nodded and returned to the corner where she had been sitting originally. Fareeha carried Angela through the halls of the Watchpoint towards her dormitory. Angela, still half-awake, muttered quietly to Fareeha, “Did… did she-”

“Shh, ya amar”, Fareeha gently cut her off, “you don’t need to worry about mother anymore.”

With that, Angela let a smile crawl over her face, and let her body once again give into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, guys. Writing does not come naturally to me, so I need to spent a lot more time on it than many other talented people. Even something small like this takes me a few hours, so I hope you guys can understand my lack of activity during the semester.
> 
> Anyways, I got a tumblr, which is basically just AO3 with more dank memes, check it out if that's what you're into.
> 
> junglejayps.tumblr.com


End file.
